Buildings are provided with emergency signs marking exits and fire escape routes. The signs direct persons out of the building in the event of fire, natural disaster or other emergency. Often, however, electric service is lost during the emergency and the building interior goes black. Persons are unable to find the escape routes or follow them, and remain in the building.
Backup lighting is often relied upon to provide illumination when electric service is lost. Backup lighting systems include batteries or emergency generators that power emergency lights. The lights are located at exits and along escape routes throughout the building.
Although valuable, backup lighting has disadvantages. The backup lighting system must provide coverage of all escape routes. Extensive coverage can be expensive to install. Preventative maintenance is critical, because the system's mechanical and electrical system components must operate reliably during the emergency. Furthermore, the system must be capable of providing sufficient illumination for sufficient time to enable escape from the building.
Because of these disadvantages, non-powered lighting systems have been developed to supplement backup lighting. These systems use photoluminescent materials to provide light. A photoluminescent material absorbs light energy and then releases the light energy when in the dark. The material absorbs light from normal ambient light and releases it during a blackout. The material “glows in the dark” independently of the backup lighting system to mark emergency exits or escape routes. The material can release light for hours, and provides failsafe lighting that complements backup lighting systems.
A conventional photoluminescent system employs laminated sheets or tiles, each tile having a light-emitting layer above a non-luminescent bottom layer. The light-emitting layer is formed from plastic or epoxy resin that incorporates a matrix of photoluminescent material. The bottom layer may be made of vinyl or epoxy and attaches the tile to a floor or wall. The light-emitting layer provides illumination.
Although photoluminescent systems are useful, there is room for improvement. Photoluminescent systems require additional labor to install them. The tiles have a relatively small surface area and can be used only in limited areas. Often the photoluminescent tiles do not provide a pleasing appearance under normal light.
Thus, there is a need for an improved photoluminescent system. The improved system should be easy to install and be labor-efficient. The photoluminescent areas should have relatively large surface area and have a pleasing appearance under normal light.